Stranger In The Night
by Harveymonae
Summary: Girl meets boy falls heads over heels in love but does the boy. Puckcedes Puck and Mercedes later other duos!


**Stranger In The Night**

**… "How could this happen to me" she mumbled as she snatched off her six inch heels and hauled ass down this ghost dirt road. She had to calm her nerves an make herself slow down breathing deep to gain back her composer. "I am Mercedes Elise Jones she cried "The D-dd-diva I am Beautiful and I will be fine'. Even after these words were uttered with a strong face her voice trembled she had lost the fight but dammit it wasn't over!**

_One minute I'm at the party of the year with my boyfriend of six months Noah Puckerman the next thing I know i'm being bombarded by the cheerios saying 'your hair is fabulous' ' that dress to die for' ' boo you are wearing those heels!' I knew they were only being nice to me cause my man is the man but I smiled and enjoyed the attention. I thought nothing of it when they invited me out to watch a movie on the screen they had outside but I wanted to tell Noah where I was but Santana promised to pass the news on to him. She is such a sweet heart why does everyone call her a bitch. After a brief hesitation I continued on with them missing the smile between Quinn and the dumb cheerio…Britney I think._

_As the movie begins I began to look around for signs of Noah getting up only to be pulled down by Quinn reassuring me he was fine and to enjoy the show. but the cheerios seem eager to talk to me and make me feel apart. I tear up a little at how friendly they were maybe I was finally starting to belong._

_Suddenly the screen goes black and everyone groans five seconds later it clears up and cheering are echoing through the dark. I smile then look at the screen after hearing whistles loud from a group of boys running for a closer seat. I blush as I see a girl about my age kissing and touching a boy who I couldn't see she was biting his lips licking his neck and rubbing on his crotch but the camera never showed his face._

_I was starting to get hot and embrassed but I couldn't tear my eyes away. It wasn't until she slid her hand down his body kissing every spot of skin did I get nervous and turn away as Noah grabbed my hand yanking me across the grass screaming "Let's go,uun I have work uh in the morning' I looked at him confused and said "Baby I thought you had the day off'. He looked nervous then suddenly he smiled flirtatiously and said ' O yeah just wanna be alone with the most beautiful girl in the world'_

_I couldn't help but smile he was too dreamy I couldn't believe how lucky I am. I mumble a shy 'ok' and gathering my stuff and move toward his side only to fall after a tan leg stretched out. what was that I wondered as my baby rushed to me asking if I was OK and helping me up . 'I'm fine, Noah' I said glaring at the asian emo who tripped me. she spoke as quiet as the wind blew 'L-ll-look at the sc-ccreen. Curious I begin to turn as my boyfriend twirled me back saying "come on babe let's go!"_

_I had this weird feeling but let him drag me until I heard the voice on the screen scream ' Oh shit babe right there'. I freeze knowing I know that voice.I turned round to face the screen as the faceless man was revealed and he is the identical twin of my prince charming "Puck"._

_Three things happened at once the jocks rushed Puck screaming about him being the man, the cheerios laugh and smirk at me as they pointed and I with tears in my eyes and hurt in my heart stared at puck this stranger who captivted my heart only to break it who couldn't look me in my eye. I glance at the cheerios who set me up for heartbreak. As the silence thickens and the tears come I grab my bag and head for the door only to turn quickly and head straight for Puke about to clock him only to look in his eyes and whisper loud enough for all to hear "You're not even worth it"_

_Puck came to his senses and ran out looking for Mercedes yelling her name with no answer. He drove and its the least he could do was see her home. but she was gone it was if she had been engulfed by the darkness_

**Mercedes shook herself out of her flashback just as headlights blinded her and then darkness truly did engulf her…..**


End file.
